


Poker Face

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-05
Updated: 2004-08-05
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: CJ and Danny/Donna and Josh finally get down to it while on holiday in the woods with the west wing staff.





	Poker Face

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Poker Face**

**by: Ruth**

**Character(s):** CJ, Danny, Donna, President Bartlet, Josh, Abbey  
**Pairing(s):** CJ/Danny, Donna/Josh  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Summary:** CJ and Danny/Donna and Josh finally get down to it while on holiday in the woods with the west wing staff.  
**Author's Note:** This is my first and only. Tell me, did you enjoy it, or should I stick to my day job? 

"Donna! Where's my bag?" 

"Right here." Donna appears in my door wearing her coat, carrying my bag in one hand and her own in the other. "Josh, we're going to be late if we don't get out of here right now." 

"Donna, you know the President is always at least a half hour behind for these weekends." 

"And we're only encouraging his bad habit by showing up late." 

Donna's been trying to get me out of the office for the last ten minutes. She stops trying to reason with me and tries pleading. "C'mon Josh, I just want to get out of here. CJ just left her office, and Toby's on his way out." 

I look up from my desk at Donna's pouting face. I find myself grinning; she's so cute when she pouts. She doesn't know it, but sometimes I give her a hard time just so I can watch her jut out her lower lip and slightly crinkle her forehead. 

Even better than her pouting face though is her Josh-finally-gave-into-me smile. I think that's the real reason I like the pouting-it acts as the precursor to that smile. 

She's right though; she's earned this weekend at the farm-we all have. It has been an insane few weeks, and we were all surprised when we found ourselves with a relatively free weekend. The President has asked us all to come to the farm with him and the first lady for a weekend of chili and poker. We were all too ready to take him up on it. 

It's funny how you can work with people eighteen hours a day and still feel like you haven't seen them in what seems like forever. I haven't talked to Toby, CJ, Sam, or even Donna for that matter in a social setting for weeks, and we've all been looking forward to the time to catch up with one another. 

I finally give in. "Alright, I'm coming." I meet her in the doorway where she holds my bag out to me. When I take it from her, our fingers touch, and we probably take longer than absolutely necessary to break the contact. 

That's just how we are. Donna's quickly become one of my closest friends. I have found that the nice thing about having women friends is that you can do things like guide her through a door with your hand on the small of her back, hug her when she's excited, or wrap an arm around her waist affectionately when you're out together. 

Although, I have to say that I do exercise those rights more liberally with Donna then, say, CJ. I feel like that's somehow significant. I file the thought in the back of my mind for later contemplation. 

I offer her my arm. "Shall we?" Donna happily obliges, slipping her arm into mine, and we stride down the hallway together to meet the others. 

"Toby, have you seen Josh and Donna? Were they on their way when you left?" 

"I think I saw them coming out just as I was leaving." 

"I just called a full lid, and I want to get out of here before anything else can happen!" 

Sam chimes in, "Yeah, CJ, you had quite a week there. But listen, you did a great job dealing with it-all of it." 

I almost don't know how to react to the compliment. They're so few and far between from these morons. I go for gracious. 

"Thanks Sam. But I think we all had quite a week. I just had the unfortunate job of telling the press about it." 

"Are we ready to get out of here?" Josh and Donna come strolling down the hall toward us. 

"I'm sure it won't come as a surprise that we're still waiting for my husband." 

"Good evening m'am." 

Mrs. Bartlet walks over and squeezes my arm. "You know CJ, I can't wait for the day we're no longer in office and you can finally call me Abby again." 

She turns to the rest of the group. "Alright kiddos, why don't we go ahead and get loaded into the cars. I'm told Jed should be out shortly." 

Five minutes with the President. That's what I've been promised. I've been waiting outside the oval office for ten minutes now and am beginning to fidget. I can tell Charlie is watching me out of the corner of his eye. 

"You think he's almost done in there?" 

"He should be just about ready for you. He always runs a little behind when he's on his way out to the farm." 

"I know. That was CJ's latest excuse for not going out with me this weekend." 

"You're not really making any headway there, man." 

"Yeah, thanks for the update Charlie. How you doing with Zoey by the way?"

"Point taken." 

"Charlie!" 

"Yes, sir." 

"Is everyone in the cars already?" 

"Yes, they just went out five minutes ago. They're in the circle drive waiting for you." 

"My wife's going to have my hide if I'm late again. Danny, good to see you. Any chance you feel like going for a ride?" 

I'm sitting next to Donna listening to her and CJ inanely chatter on about the latest lipstick color or something. I flip open my cell to see if I've missed any messages. I checked three minutes ago, so I don't actually expect to have any; it's mostly just something to do with my hands. 

I can't complain too much, though. The back seat is crowded with the three of us crammed in, and I'm acutely aware that the length of my assistant's thigh is pressed tightly against mine. Actually, I'm not sure whether our touching is a result of the close fit or just another excuse for platonic contact. 

The car starts moving-the President must have finally arrived. Either that or we've given up on the leader of the free world and are leaving without him. 

"…I know exactly what you mean. The new ones with the lace on the edges-they're my favorite. A few of my girlfriends gave me a gift certificate for my last birthday, and I had my own little Victoria's Secret shopping spree!" 

Alright, suddenly I'm not finding this conversation to be all that inane. 

"The best are their garter belts. There is nothing that makes me feel as sexy as when I wear a garter belt under one of my suits. I could be wearing a potato sack but as long as I have a sexy little garter belt on underneath, I feel invincible." 

My assistant wears garter belts under her suits. I don't really know how to process this information. I mean, she's my assistant. But she's Donna. Donna who I banter with and who fake flirts with me. Donna who has on more than one occasion made surprise (and very memorable) appearances in my dreams. 

I find my eyes resting on the hem of her skirt. I wonder if she's wearing one now…OK Josh, what are you doing? You're sitting in a car with your assistant and the press secretary, the last thing you need right now is a hard on. 

"But Donna, you have to admit that as fun as garter belts are, they aren't complete without a good teddy. That is what really makes you feel like a sex goddess. Like that lavender one I got you-" 

"-for my last birthday." 

Wait a minute, CJ and Donna buy one another lingerie? That's kind of cute. Of course, unless I find something to pull over my lap soon, they're both going to know just how much I approve of that tradition. 

"I love that one! I wore it to the last ball under that strapless black dress. It was cut perfectly. Remember how it dipped a little in the front there? I had the hardest time…" 

Naked Toby. Naked Toby. Naked Toby. Anything to stop thinking about that black dress. I remember how it dipped in front. I had taken the liberty of thoroughly studying that dip from across the room. I just need to not think about it right now _or_ about what I now know was under that dress. 

Wait, I'm thinking about it. Naked Toby! 

This is going to be a long ride. 

Well, it looks like I'm going to be able to spend the weekend with CJ after all, and even better, I get to blame it on the President. I was promised five minutes with him on the record and somehow have ended up with a full weekend off the record, although he has answered my questions during the car ride up. 

I'm going to have to find a toothbrush, but that won't be too hard to come by, and Mrs. Bartlet assures me they have a change of clothes for me at the farm. 

The drive isn't long, but by the time the President regales me with yet another historical tale of yet another word with some Latin root, I'm ready to bolt out of the car. 

The only thing keeping me from throwing myself out of the moving vehicle is the thought of CJ's face when she sees me. 

This is going to be a great weekend. 

~~ 

"We made it! Alright, who's up for some volleyball?" 

"You know that's never fair CJ, you have the height advantage on all of us." 

"Ah yes, these legs are more then just a seduction tool, dear Joshua. They do indeed come in handy when I want to make you cry because I'm beating your ass at volleyball. Let's get a little men against women going. I'm thinking that whoever wins serves breakfast in bed tomorrow. Whaddya think Joshua? Up to-Oh. My. God." 

"What's wrong CJ?" 

My heart skips a beat, but I quickly regain composure, and without answering I tear across the drive, make a bee line for the President's car and walk right up to the smirking red head that has just emerged. 

"Danny, just what the hell do you think you're doing here? There's no press this weekend and-" 

"Claudia Jean," The President climbs out of the car behind Danny, "Mr. Concannon is my guest this weekend. He's not here as press. I felt bad that I was cutting his time to meet with me short, so I had him come along with me in the car. We finished our interview on the way up, and now that he's here, he's off the record, and he may as well stay. Try not to scare him off." 

"Yes, sir." I quickly switch gears. My anger had been mostly for show anyway, and now I've just been commanded by the leader of the free world to play nice with someone I've been painfully attempting to keep at arms length because of appearances. 

I think my face is betraying my excitement at the thought of a weekend of banter because Danny's wearing a satisfied smirk. I have no choice but to smile sweetly and smack him on the back of the head. "C'mon fishboy, I'll show you to one of the extra rooms." 

"Yeah, that's right, you're going down Zeigler! Donna, let's show these boys. Serve it." 

It's one point to the end of the game. We men are down two points. Well, our team is down two points. 

The men v. women thing didn't work out very well because there are two women and four men who wanted to play, so Donna, CJ, and Charlie are playing Sam, Toby, and me. Danny was finding a change of clothes, so he was out of luck, although he, Leo, and the President are having a good time making running commentary on the plight of the men-of our team. 

I have to admit that for all of our trash talk, I don't really mind that we're losing. I've very quickly learned that the great part of volleyball isn't winning. It's watching Donna reach and stretch and jump in a tank top and shorts. It's possibly the only excuse I've ever had to watch her move like this. Not that I haven't thought of her that way before, but listening to a hour long conversation between she and CJ about her choice of lacy lingerie has kind of heightened my awareness this afternoon. 

"That's it boys! Game over! We win!" 

Damn it! We lost. Alright, I would usually be hanging my head in shame, or arguing the last point, but Donna, and CJ are jumping around cheering, and it's kind of hard to care when that's going on. 

Oh, now they're bouncing around pressing against Charlie as they hug him. Charlie is a lucky man. I have to remember to offer to be on their team next time. 

"It's looking like breakfast for us tomorrow morning. I like my eggs scrambled. Donna? Charlie? How would you like yours?" 

While CJ takes breakfast orders, the President announces "Dinner will be at six o'clock. That gives you all three hours to shower and relax, and after dinner will be the start of an epic night of poker. I hope you all brought cash." 

It's about an hour and a half before we're supposed to meet for dinner. I figure I've given Donna enough time to shower and have a little time to herself. I know this is supposed to be a work free weekend, but I just need her help going over a couple of the files that she threw into my bag for me. 

I knock softly on her door to no response. I crack it open and stick my head in before stepping all the way into her bedroom and quietly shutting the door behind me. She's sprawled out on her stomach on the bed wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a lacy white bra. Her hair's still wet from showering, and it looks like she only got part way through getting ready for dinner before the exhaustion of the week finally hit her and knocked her out. 

I walk over to the bed and crouch down so that my face is level with hers. She looks so peaceful, her pink lips are just slightly parted, and I watch her back rise and fall with each breath. 

"Donna?" I whisper, but she doesn't so much as flutter an eyelash. 

"Donna?" I trace my fingers up and down her back trying to rouse her, but quickly have to stop when chills run through my own spine. 

It makes me suddenly acutely aware of what this must look like. I'm sitting here staring at Donna, my assistant, asleep in her bra. I should be panicking. I shouldn't have even come in the room. But all I can think about is how beautiful Donna looks resting here, and how much I want to touch those parted lips with my own. 

CJ is always telling me that I take Donna for granted. I know that's true. When it comes to assistants, there's no better. We're like a well oiled machine at work, always anticipating the other's next need. And we're so comfortable together. Like I said before, Donna's one of my closest friends, and there have been countless late working nights that have turned into silly conversations, and on a couple of occasions after a few beers, have moved to more personal topics. 

But it's only now dawning on me that CJ might not have been speaking in a professional capacity. 

"Josh?" I can barely identify the word she mumbles out in her sleep-induced haze. 

"Yeah, Donna?" 

"What are you doing?" 

She starts to sit up, and I stand there frozen, knowing I should look away, knowing that she will probably be embarrassed when she sees the way I'm looking at her, but only able to focus on all of the creamy pale skin that I am suddenly privy to. 

She's still sleepily disoriented as my eyes roam her stomach, her belly button, and eventually land on the perfectly formed swells of her breasts under the lace bra she's wearing. 

"Josh, why are you-" She stops suddenly, and her eyes grow large. Her entire body seems to flush, and I'm sure that she's realized that I'm no better than a peeping tom. But then I see where she's looking, and it becomes clear that things are much worse than that. 

Donna quickly looks down at the floor and breaks into an embarrassed smile. She is flustered as she says "J-Josh…I…" 

Oh god. Of all the times to not be able to think of naked Toby! But there's a beautiful shirtless Donna sitting in front of me, and the longer I look at her, the more pronounced my erection becomes. 

I need to get out of the room before this becomes any worse. "Donna, D-Donna. I'm so sorry. I…I just need to…" I stumble toward the door attempting to hold on to some amount of dignity. 

"Josh, wait, hold on." I'm standing with a hand on the doorknob of my assistant's room highly aroused, and I'm pretty sure that she's laughing at me. Well, this couldn't get much worse. 

~~ 

This has to be one of the strangest ways I've ever been woken up. 

Sitting up helps clear my head a little, but as I finally become aware of my surroundings I realize that my boss standing in my bedroom gaping at my chest, and now that I'm sitting up, I'm at eye level with the proof of his excitement. 

Oh my god. Josh thinks of me in ways that get him excited in that way. With that revelation I feel a flash of heat pass through me and can feel my entire body flush. 

He's moving to the door now, having somehow convinced himself that it's a good idea to walk out of his assistant's room into a hallway of white house employees with a hard on. 

Sometimes I wonder what he would do without me. 

My surprise has subsided, and the humor of our situation is becoming more clear. 

"Wait! Hold on, Josh. You can't go out there like…that." I'm trying unsuccessfully to stifle my laughter as I walk over to him. 

He pauses a beat before he answers me. "Alright. That's true, but I can't very well stay here." 

"I don't know that you have much of a choice," I say through giggles. "Josh turn around." 

"Not on your life Donnatella." 

"Josh, it's flattering."

"It's embarrassing!" 

I switch into problem solving mode. "Alright Joshua, the way I see it, we need to make this go away. Now there are two ways to do that: the boring way…" 

I walk closer to Josh and hesitate for just a moment. I've put so much energy over the past years into preventing what's about to happen, but I can feel myself give in to all of it as I slip my arms around his waist and smile into his neck. "…or the fun way." 

Josh slowly turns around to face me, and I can't help but laugh when I see the look on his face-he looks like a kid in a candy store, but his rock hard cock pressing into my hip makes me certain that he wants to do some pretty adult things to me. 

"So, let me make sure I'm not misreading this Donna because I have a tendency to do that. What exactly are you saying here?" 

"Well, Joshua," I start coyly, "if you're interested, I think we can come up with some pretty creative ways to solve this little problem." I slide my hand between us and brush the back of my hand against his erection. 

Josh gives me a look of mock indignation, but he's grinning from ear to ear. "Little? Well, we're just going to have to set that record straight!" 

I'm laughing as he picks me up, takes me over to the bed, and lays me on top of the sheets. He sits down next to me and leans in. I take a breath, suddenly nervous and excited because this is it: Josh Lyman is going to kiss me. 

He pauses with our lips mere inches apart and there is sudden emotion in his face as he gently tucks a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "Donna, I…I have wanted this for so long. I just don't think I ever allowed myself to admit it before." 

"Neither of us has, Josh." 

"You mean more to me than anything in this world. I just want you to understand that before we go any further. You are my best friend, you know me inside out, you know what I'm afraid of and what I'm hopeful for. You know what kind of Chinese take-out I like! There has only been one thing lacking. I have spent years in the same rooms as you feeling lonely because I couldn't touch you, couldn't…I couldn't-" 

Josh breaks off as I lean in to kiss him softly on the lips. 

He smiles. "I couldn't do _that_. I could never be as close to you as I wanted to be because I couldn't be with you. And now-" 

"-And now Joshua, you can be, we can be, and I want to be close to you right now this very moment because I feel like we've denied it for too long as it is." 

He drops his head down to mine and kisses me lightly and then deepens it. I part his lips with my tongue, and his is quick to respond. 

We never break the kiss as we roll on the bed so that he is lying down now, and I am on top of him. My lips trail across his neck to his ear where I lightly suck his earlobe while beginning to undo the buttons on his shirt. 

He utters a low sigh at the feel of our skin touching as I push his shirt wide open. We just stay like that for a minute relishing the new sensations of our bodies and lips against one another. I still feel a little dazed. "I just can't believe…" I smile into our kiss, and Josh too is soon smiling. 

He gently rolls us over while I slip his shirt off of his arms. His arms are muscular and capable, and I feel incredibly safe wrapped in them. 

"Donna, this is going to have to go." He grins as he slips his hand behind my back, and I arch to allow him better access. With one smooth motion he has my bra unhooked and on the floor. 

I start to wriggle in anticipation under his intense gaze. He runs his hand lightly across my chest, and my pink nipples obediently perk up. When he finally lowers his mouth onto one, I feel myself moan deeply. His mouth is hot and wet, and I arch myself up to give him more of me. He licks circles around one peak before giving it a light suck. He moves to the other, nipping and licking his way across my chest. 

My hands are kneading circles into his shoulders, and my body is pressed up into his. Josh palms my breasts and begins to move his mouth down my body. When he reaches my shorts, he unbuttons the top of them, and slooowly unzips them. 

"Josh-" I gasp while he runs a finger along the very top of my panties, playfully dipping beneath the satin now and again. 

He looks up at me teasingly. "You know, Donna, listening to you and CJ talk about your panties today, I never thought I would be seeing them first hand just a few hours later." 

I smile at the thought of Josh squirming in the car on the way up. "Well, thank heavens I'm wearing nice ones then." 

Alright, so in the many times I have envisioned Donna in her underwear, I never even got close to how fantastic it really is. I slide Donna's shorts all the way down off of her long legs. She's gorgeous stretched out on the bed-perfect cream skin interrupted only by the pair of dark blue satin panties she's still wearing. 

She crawls to the end of the bed where I'm now standing. She's so sexy moving towards me like that. "and Josh, look, they have a little bow in the back." 

Sure enough, there is a tiny black bow on the elastic just below the small of her back. She pulls herself up to her knees and kisses me once she reaches the end of the bed. Her nimble fingers make short work of my pants, and they are soon pooled around my ankles on the floor. 

"Donna!" I loose most of my faculties as Donna reaches into my shorts and begins to stroke my cock. 

"Yes, Joshua?" She innocently looks up at me, never taking her hand out of my boxers. My knees start to shake as she fingers the tip of my head. "What do you think? Will this accomplish our goal?" 

"Donna…if you keep…doing that, our goal might be…ooooh….accomplished a little too quickly." I manage to gasp. 

Donna laughs a little as she pushes my boxers all the way to the floor. She straightens up on her knees so she can kiss me. I can feel the length of our bodies touching when I wrap my arms around her, and her palms gently squeeze my ass. My member is pressed against the silky material of her panties, and when she starts to swivel her hips back and forth, I see stars. 

"Donna!" 

She leads me back around the bed and pushes herself on top of me. She begins grinding again. I can feel her nipples graze my chest, and the satin from her panties feels unbelievable. "Donna, if you don't stop-" 

"Joshua," she never looses her rhythm as she whispers into my ear in a deep velvety voice, "you can't go out there with a big…hard…cock." 

"Oh God, Donna-Oh God!" The sound of her voice and the newness of hearing Donna say words like that make me come so hard that my entire body shudders beneath hers. 

Once I stop shaking, Donna cuddles down next to me and rests her head on my chest. We just lie there feeling one another breathe. Her hand lazily trails along my scar. I could stay like this forever with naked Donna in my arms. 

"Donna, you solved my problem, but I didn't…uh, get to reciprocate." 

She props herself up on one elbow and smiles down at me. "Josh, it's so sexy that that's what you're worried about." She leans down and kisses me. I wrap arms around her and pull her in deeper. She reciprocates, but then gently pulls away and begins to sit up. 

"But Josh, we don't have time for that right now. Dinner's in twenty minutes, and the President will come looking for us if we don't eat his chili. I hear Mrs. Bartlet has a secret pot that she didn't let him touch, so it should actually be edible." 

"I know something else that's edible, Donna." I grin and pull her down again. She's laughing when I roll us over. She half-heartedly pushes at my shoulders while I kiss her full on the mouth. I move down to her neck. 

"Joshua, I'm serious." She gasps before regaining her composure. "We have to go. There will be plenty of time for all of this later." 

She wiggles out from under me, stands up and starts pulling on a pair of jeans. I can only imagine the stupid look on my face right now. "Later? So, this will be happening again-I mean, we can continue where we left off?" 

I'm standing now, and she wraps her arms around my neck. Mine automatically snake across her back to hold her tight to me. "I'm counting on it." She kisses me gently on the lips. 

I just keep holding her and looking at her. This is so natural, so right; why have we waited so long? 

I must have a strange look on my face because she is staring at me inquisitively. "Josh? What?" 

"I love you, Donnatella Moss. I love you so much." 

Finally being able to say those words aloud to the woman I love feels like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. 

Her lips curl up into a slight smile. "Now, Josh, How do I know you're not just saying that because I'm standing here topless in front of you?" She laughs a little nervously and pulls away. 

It pains me a little that she would doubt me, but she continues to chatter while getting dressed, so I can't protest. 

"Well, that chili's got to be just about ready. I think I'll go see if Mrs. Bartlet needs any help with her batch. You should get dressed and get out-" 

"Donna." She abruptly stops talking with the door slightly ajar and turns to look at me. 

"Donna, I love you." 

She relaxes into a smile and looks embarrassedly at the floor. What she says next is so soft that I'm not sure I hear right. "I know. I love you too, Josh…But you already know that." 

She looks up and meets my eyes. In that look passes all of our love and joy and excitement and fear and knowing that this means the start of very different lives for each of us-a life together. I feel like jumping up and down, like yelling from the rooftops! 

"Dinner's in ten minutes." She walks into the hall with a sparkle in her eyes and shuts the door behind her. 

Five minutes later I realize I've been smiling to myself. 

~~ 

"Is there anything I can do for you, sir?" 

"No, CJ, I think we're just about ready. Is everyone here?" 

Mrs. Bartlet comes breezing into the kitchen. "Yes dear, Josh seems to have been the last of them." 

She walks to the oven, pulls out a large stainless steel pot, and sets it on the counter. The president seems to be both surprised and suspicious. "Abby, what is that?" 

"Well, dear, if you will remember last time everyone ate your chili, there were a number of us who were up the rest of the night with heartburn from those notorious peppers of yours. I just thought that this time it might be smart to have an alternative pot for those of us with weaker stomachs." 

The first lady glances at me as both of us suppress smiles. The President looks back and forth between the two of us, landing his gaze on his wife with a disapproving sigh. 

"Why do I feel like I'm being ambushed? Well, we'll just see whose chili people would rather eat." 

The President walks to the doorway that leads into the dining room where everyone has congregated. 

"My wife tells me that there is an alternate pot of chili for those of you who are faint of heart-" As expressions of hope spread on the faces of the people in the room, he continues. 

"-However, I know that most of you must be insulted at the insinuation that you're not man or woman enough to take on my hot peppers, but you must excuse my wife's rudeness. Everyone grab a bowl and dig in. Bon appatite!" 

Josh, Toby, and Sam look a little crestfallen. Their manhood has been challenged. The question now is a matter of which will win out-their sense of pride or their weak stomachs. 

Toby heads straight for the President's pot. I figure he probably can handle a bowl or two, but then will have to switch over to the weaker stuff if he wants any more. Sam shamelessly allows the first lady to fill his bowl with her more mild variation. 

Josh begins to swagger over towards Toby when Donna catches his arm. "Joshua. You have a very delicate system. You'll be up sick all night if you eat those peppers. 

"Donna, come on, I'll be fine. I'm tough; I can handle a little chili." 

"Don't you remember last year? I'm not going out to buy you tums at one in the morning." 

Donna lowers her voice so that I barely catch what she says next, "I just want you to be...you know, in top form tonight." 

I don't really know what she means by that, but I've never seen Donna hold Josh's arm quite like this before. The two of them have always been close, especially since she took care of him while he was recovering from the shooting, and I've never been a hundred percent sure what goes on between them privately, but the way one of her arms is at his elbow and the other's fingers are laced in his seems more intimate then it has been in the past. For a moment I wonder if I'm going to have to have a conversation with them before too long. 

A moment of understanding passes over Josh's face, and they share a secretive smile. Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'll be having that conversation soon. 

I'm one of the last ones to get my food and move into the dining room. The table is a long oval, and I take a place in an empty seat across from Danny. "Hey there, fishboy. Where'd you get off to this afternoon?" 

"I had to get a draft of my story off to my editor before dinner." 

"The President give you anything good on the car ride up here?" 

"Of course. Although, I have to say I found my conversation with the first lady to be much more interesting." 

"Dr. Bartlet? What'd she have to say?"

"Well, for starters, she informed me that your favorite flowers are white roses." 

I choke on the spoonful of chili I'm trying to swallow. "You and the first lady talked about me?" 

"Yes." He says it with a mischievous smile on his lips. 

I'm dying of curiosity and slightly embarrassed, but Danny has seamlessly slipped into a conversation with Donna who's sitting to his right. I have to remember to ask Abby about this after dinner. 

"-that was a lesson CJ learned the hard way." At the sound of my name, I tune into the conversation at the end of the table. 

"What lesson is that, sir?" 

"I was just reminding Charlie here of the dire consequences of making comments about Notre Dame's football team." 

"Ah, yes, Charlie, there's a hat that you have to wear, and late night trips to be made, and fight songs to be led-" 

"Come to think of it CJ, you never did lead that fight song did you? Maybe we should have a little after dinner music." 

Damn it. I had hoped he'd never remember that. "Oh, no, sir I did…I, uh…" 

Halfway through my sentence I forget what I was saying. Something under the table is slowly running up my leg. I look across the table at the amused expression on Danny's face. It's his socked foot that's tracing its way up the bare skin of my calf. 

I give him a look that I hope says "What do you think you're doing? I'm talking to the President of the United States!" as well as "Oh, god, please keep going." 

Somehow, again, without missing a beat, and without impeding the progress of his foot, Danny chimes in, "Yes, Mr. President, she's right. She did lead us all in song, but you were unable to join us. That was a very busy flight for you as I remember." 

Danny's foot continues to travel upward, now past my knee. 

The President looks at Danny, then me, and despite the innocent look I have on my face, I can feel myself blushing under his scrutiny. 

"Danny, I'm only going to believe you because you're a Notre Dame man yourself. But now, Claudia Jean-" 

I hold my breath as Danny's foot hovers just under the hem of the light material of my skirt, tentatively creeping farther beneath the fabric. I'm not sure I can speak. I give a strained "Yes, Mr. President?" 

He's looking at me a little strangely, "You can assure Charlie that making such a silly remark is indeed, not worth the punishment, yes?" 

"Oh, yes sir. Not at all." 

"Good then. Now, CJ, would you mind grabbing the extra bread from the kitchen?" 

"Absolutely, anybody else need anything?" 

Danny's foot drops as I push my chair out from the table, and he shoots me a knowing grin. Something tells me this isn't the end of things tonight. 

~~ 

After dinner the dinning room is converted into a den of smoke, drink, and gambling. Toby's on his third cigar, and has a considerable lead on the rest of us. 

Donna's sitting to my right. She's still relatively new at poker, but has been doing surprisingly well. I have to take a little credit here, I mean, I am the one who taught her everything she knows. 

After the second hand I rest my hand on the side of Donna's chair. She drops her hand below the table as well and slips it into mine. We stay like this through the rest of the game. 

In between bids and cigars and stories and laughter and gloating over won hands, and pouting and cursing over lost ones, there's Donna's hand in mine. The sensation is removed and quiet and happy. 

Donna makes me so happy. 

I never realized how difficult it would be to be so close to Josh without actually being able to touch him. I've always almost missed him more when he's inches away from me than when he's on the other side of the country, but now that I have touched him, it's even more difficult. 

I leap at the chance for discrete contact when I feel his hand by my leg. 

I try to focus on things other then how much I want to sneak Josh into my bedroom. There's plenty going on. The President has been trying to give us a history lesson on the origins of poker, but Toby has been pretty successful at stopping him. 

Leo's been telling stories from when he knew the President when he was just Jed. There was one hysterical one about the two of them and a cow and a rubber chicken. 

There's definitely something going on with CJ and Danny right now, I'm just not one certain what it is. Danny's had a slightly guilty look ever since dinner, and they've been looking at one another in a way I haven't seen since CJ was randomly grabbing Danny and kissing him. I have to remember to ask her about it tomorrow. 

I'm doing well at my first game with the boys. We've been through two hands, and I still have money which I believe is a good sign. 

Josh has tried to teach me poker before, but it has never done much good. If there's one thing Josh isn't it's a teacher. The few lessons we've had have been in his office after work. I bring "poker food" which is basically pretzels, beer, and goldfish, and he acts like he knows what he's talking about. 

Without fail, however, after a half hour or so we're completely sidetracked, sitting on his floor with our backs against his desk, seeing who can throw goldfish into his shoe on the other side of the room while talking about failed relationships, our childhoods, and what we want to do with our lives. 

They're the best poker lessons I've ever had. 

I learned how to actually play from a book called "Poker for Dummies" I picked up two days ago. 

We're on our third hand, and I'm a close second to Toby. I've always been the only woman player that they count as a real threat at these games. 

"I'll meet you." 

More often than not Sam's the first one out. It usually will come down to Toby and Leo in the end, although I've had my share of turns at being one of the final two players. Josh, the President, and I are pretty evenly matched in the end. 

"I'll raise you five." 

When we began two hours ago, I took my place between Toby and Danny. Throughout the evening I've been slightly repositioning myself so that the length of my leg is now against Danny's. He responds with a firm and steady pressure. 

"I'm out." 

I've been starving for some sort of contact between our bodies, and just the feeling the warmth of his leg beneath his jeans makes my heart beat a little faster. 

"Me too." 

"CJ?" 

"I'm in." I lean forward to toss my chips into the middle of the table when Danny casually puts his arm on the back of my chair. I lean back so that his fingers are at my neck. 

Everyone's too engrossed in the game to care, but even if they tried to look through the smoky air, the set up of the chairs would prevent them from seeing Danny's fingers begin to stroke the back of my neck. 

Chills shoot down my spine at his first touch, and I quickly glance around to make sure no one's watching. No one is. 

We play through the hand, and I win my first of the evening. I look at the face belonging to the hand that has been trying it's hardest to distract me, and there's a gleam in his eyes. It's amusement and affection, but it's more than that. 

It's a challenge. 

Bring it on. 

As the cards are being dealt, I move my hand under the table and rest it on his knee. From where everyone is sitting, it must look like I've just placed it in my lap. 

As we begin to play, I move it up slightly higher on his leg. I'm about midway up his inner thigh when I have to remove it for a moment to drop my chips into the pot. 

"I'll meet you, and raise you two, Daniel." 

I throw my chips down like I'm throwing down the gauntlet, and I return my hand to a higher spot on his lap with an openly daring smile, lightly running my fingers back and forth. I can feel his leg quiver slightly under my touch. 

His grin is mischievous. "You want to play like that CJ? Fine. Let's go." 

As attention moves to Leo, Danny drops his hand to my lower back and begins tracing small circles there. I meet him and raise him one by moving my hand higher still, but I'm finding it difficult to concentrate with the sensations he's sending through my lower body now. 

He's lifted my shirt in the back just enough to slip his hand beneath it, and I can feel his skin on mine as he moves his hand lower and lower into my skirt. The tips of his fingers play with the edge of panties, teasingly dipping below the satin once and again. 

It comes to my turn, and all I can choke out in what I hope is a relatively normal voice is "I'm out." 

Toby arches his eyebrows responding to the inconsistency of my play in this hand. 

Donna's looking at me strangely, and I'm assuming it's not because of the way I'm playing the game. My cheeks are burning, and my breathing is beginning to deepen; I know that I'm going to have to excuse myself soon. I try to move my hand up between Danny's thighs hoping to disorient him enough to forget about me for a moment, but he knows what I'm thinking and tightens his legs around my fingers. 

Just as I think the jig is about to be up, Toby wins the hand, and I shoot out of my chair. 

"I'm going to go get another beer, anyone else?" 

"I'll take one CJ. Thanks." 

I walk into the kitchen, open the fridge and stand there for a moment trying to get myself to breath normally again. The cool air of the fridge feels good on my flushed body. 

I'm smiling to myself. When I've regained some composure, I realize I don't see any beer in the fridge. 

I yell over my shoulder, "Danny, where'd you put the beer?" 

I don't hear him respond. "Danny!" 

I jump a little when I feel his hands on my hips. "It's right here." He reaches across me and pulls a pack from the back of the refrigerator. 

I try to stop smiling for a moment while I reprimand him in hushed tones. "What do you think you're doing in there? We're sitting there with the President of the United States!" 

"Oh, is that who that is?" 

"Danny!" 

"Hey, you started it with you're little under the table molestation you had going there. Not that I'm complaining. It gives a whole new meaning to keeping a poker face." 

"Excuse me, _I_ started it? I believe you started it with you're wandering feet at dinner." 

"Oh yeah, that was me wasn't it." He gives a self-satisfied look. 

"Yes! And again, while I was having a conversation with the President!" 

"So what are you saying CJ? You want to stop what we're doing here?" 

I drop my false indignation and take a step towards him. My fingers fidget with one of the buttons on his shirt and give him a coy look. 

"Well, I didn't say I wanted to stop. But maybe we need to focus on not having multiple climaxes while we're in the same room as the leader of the free world." 

"Climaxes? I thought you were breathing awfully heavily. Damn, I am good." 

I playfully smack his arm. "Watch that ego there fishboy." 

"CJ! Danny! You playing this hand or what!" 

"Yeah, we just had to find the beer! We're coming!" To me he says "that sounds like a reasonable request. I'll try to restrain myself, but I can't guarantee that I you won't be swept up into rapture just from looking at my smile." Danny grabs two beers and turns to go. 

Could this man be any more full of himself? God he turns me on. 

"Danny-" 

He turns back to me, and I take him by the shirt collar pulling him into a passionate kiss. Oh, god he tastes so good. I've forgotten what an amazing kisser he is. When I finally let go he has a dazed and amused expression on his face. 

"Now, stop trying to beat me at poker by playing dirty." I saunter back into the dining room to join the game. 

~~ 

Well, I lasted until hour three. Not bad for a first timer. Leo's in the lead now, and CJ's right on his coat tails. In all honesty, I'm not all that bothered that I'm out. It's eleven thirty, and there's a bubble bath with my name on it. 

"Well, guys, I'm out. It's been fun." 

"Awwwww!" 

"You guys make me feel loved, but really, I'm going to go take a bath." 

CJ chimes in, "Oooooh, that sounds so good. I haven't had time to take a bath in weeks." 

I see Danny look CJ up and down as she says this in a way that tells me that he's intrigued by the thought of CJ in a bathtub. Definitely going to have to find out what going on between the two of them. 

"You did really well tonight Donna. You hung in there, and you beat out Sam, but that's not saying much. Before you know it, you'll be beating Toby." 

"Hey, hey, hey there. Let's not get ridiculous." 

"Thanks Leo, but I may have to agree with Toby. That's a bit optimistic. You never know though." 

I move to get up from my chair, but Josh's hand tightens around mine. I look at him, and he gives me a smile and one little parting squeeze. It's an incredibly intimate moment between the two of us. I quickly regain awareness of the others at the table and squeeze back before leaving the table. 

I feel Josh's eyes on my back as I go, and turn around just before I go out the doorway. Everyone else is bustling beginning the next hand, but Josh is just sitting there with a half smile on his face. 

I walk to my room and take a bath. 

Sam, Donna, the President, and Leo have run out of money, and in one stroke of awful luck, I just dropped from being the second place player to broke. 

"Alright boys, I'm going to go find Donna." 

"You two going to talk about your panties more?" 

Both Danny and Leo's heads quickly jerk up giving Josh a questioning look which they then turn on me. 

"Excuse me?" 

Josh glances up from the cards in his hand and snickers leaving the explanation up to me. There's no denying that it sounds strange out of context. 

Leo cuts me off before I can begin. "Never mind, I don't want to know. Good night CJ." 

"Actually, Leo, I kind of would like to know…" I reflexively smack Danny in the back of the head somewhat embarrassed that he's asking about my panties in front of Leo. 

" _Good night_ , CJ." 

"Good night, Leo." 

I walk down the hall to my room and wash my face and put on my pajamas. I throw a sweatshirt on over my top and go to Donna's room. I knock lightly and hear movement inside. 

"Who is it?" 

"It's me, CJ." 

"Come on in, CJ." 

I step into the room and shut the door behind me. Donna's room is right next to Josh's. Most of the staff is staying on couches around the house-in the study, the living room, but Donna and I are the only women here and have been given two of the four guest rooms. Some might see it as chivalry by the men, but in reality, they know they would never hear the end of it if they ostracized either of us to a couch. 

This room used to belong to the President's oldest daughter. The walls are a rich maroon color, and the wood is dark and expensive looking. On one of the walls there is a grid of framed photographs. They were once part of Ellie's collection of autographs-one of the few reminisces in this room that reveals its previous ownership. 

"Hey. You get dropped out of the game?" 

"Only because of a ludicrous hand of Toby's." 

I crawl onto the big bed where Donna's painting her toenails. It makes me think of how much my nails need polish. "I broke one of my nails while we were playing volleyball today. I got some super glue so that it doesn't rip completely off…" 

Donna doesn't seem to be listening. "Is Josh still playing?" 

There's something about the way she says his name. "Yes." I pause before I continue. "Donna, is there anything going on I should know about?" 

Donna freezes mid stroke. She looks like a deer in headlights. "Why do you ask?" 

I laugh a little. "Donna, calm down. Take a breath. Right now I'm not Claudia Jean Cregg, Press Secretary. I'm CJ your girlfriend sitting on your bed in her pajamas. Now, what's going on?" 

Donna relaxes a little, puts the nail polish aside, and breaks into an embarrassed smile. "Oh, CJ it's just-it finally-aaah!" She throws herself back onto the pillows behind us and covers her face with her hands. 

"Donna! What happened?" I'm looking down at her laughing, and dying to hear the juicy details. 

She drops her hands from her face. "CJ, it's happening. It's finally happening. Josh and me." 

"Finally!" Her giddiness is infectious. "But Donna, what happened?...oh my god, you're blushing, what _happened_?" 

Donna pulls a pillow over her face which is now showing a combination of joy and embarrassment. I grab the pillow away from her. 

"We kissed. Josh kissed me. We kissed." 

My eyes narrow as I scrutinize her face. "That's not all that happened Donnatella Moss! What are you keeping from me?" 

"What am _I_ keeping from _you_? What about _you_? You haven't told me anything about whatever's going on between you Danny!" 

I falter for a moment, surprised at the turn of the conversation. "That's because nothing's going on with Danny!" 

"Nothing my foot! I saw the way you two were looking at each other all evening, and I'm pretty sure something besides looking for beer was going on in that kitchen!" 

"Donna!" We're both beet red and laughing hysterically. I playfully pick up one of the pillows and gently whack Donna's side with it. 

"Oh, don't you dare CJ. You don't want to start a pillow fight with me! I'm way too good. I had a childhood full of pillow fights!" 

I only laugh harder when she picks up one of the other pillows on the bed and starts coming after me. We're making such a raucous that we don't hear the knock at the door. When it opens, Sam is standing there, and we both stop and turn to him. 

His mouth is wide open, and I suddenly see what he must see which only makes me laugh harder. 

"Uh, you know guys, there are a good number of adult movies that start out like this." 

It's impossible not to mess with Sam when he leaves himself wide open like this. "What do you mean, Sam?" 

"Well,…I mean…you know…The two beautiful leggy girls having a pillow fight in their jammies. Not that I would know from personal experience, but you know, I hear things..." 

"Yeah, well you know Sam, Donna and I were just saying how annoying these clothes were, and how we should really get out of them." I manage to reply with a straight face. 

"And I was telling CJ how much we needed a big strong man to help us take them off." Donna and I share a conspiratorial grin. 

"Alright, well now, see all you're doing now is playing with me." 

"Was there something you needed?"

"What?" 

"Why did you knock?" 

"oh…I, um…I can't seem to remember." 

"Well, then Donna, we should continue this conversation later. I'm going to go try to glue this nail back together, and then go through a few things I brought with me-" 

"CJ, you know you aren't supposed to do any work this weekend." 

"What work? I have three months of Cosmos I never got around to reading. Night, Donna." 

I turn to Sam and give him a sultry look as I walk past him in the doorway. "Night there, Spanky." 

"I just walked in on Donna and CJ having a pillow fight…in their pajamas." 

We all raise our eyebrows, as Sam walks into the room. I look at Danny, and know that I'm not the only one running the images of what this little pillow fight must have looked like. 

"What's gotten into those two tonight?" 

Toby tries to bring our focus back to the game. It's down to me, Toby, Danny, and quite unexpectedly, Charlie. He's never played with us before, but it's pretty evident that he's well versed in the game. 

Sam takes a seat to watch the game for a while. In a moment, I'm out, and the next hand drops Danny. He heads for the living room where Sam is now watching television. I'm shocked that Charlie's still in the game, and he and Toby both seem to be out for blood. 

"Well, guys, I'd love to stay and watch, but Donna and I have to go over the thing. I'll see you all in the morning." I excuse myself and go searching for Donna. 

Thoughts of Donna pillow fighting in her pajamas made it difficult to concentrate on the game, and now that I'm not trying to divide my attentions, I need to find Donna. Now. 

~~ 

I respond to the knock on the door behind me, "Come on in Donna! I'm telling you, I can't believe I did this. All I wanted to do was glue this nail back on that I broke off while we were playing volleyball, and the glue somehow managed to ooze all over and stick my hands together. Look at-Danny! What are you doing in here!" 

I try to arrange myself in the most modest position I can manage. 

"You glued your hands together?" 

"Danny!" 

"Well, the game just broke up-believe it or not Charlie ended up winning, and Donna and Josh said they needed to work on something. Donna said you had some kind of crisis in here, and I being the kind and giving person that I am offered to bring the acetone that she was going to bring you to help you out of your predicament." 

"Well, you brought it, you've done you're duty. You can move right along there Mr. Chivalry." I was becoming increasingly aware of the thin camisole and tiny shorts I was wearing and just how little of my skin they were really covering. 

"Alright there CJ, that's one idea, but have you really thought this one out? How exactly are you going to pour this stuff over your hands when both of those hands are stuck together?" 

The strap of my camisole falls off of my shoulder, and without thinking I reach to replace it. It promptly sticks to my hands. "Grrrah! Alright there, fishboy. Let's just go in the bathroom and do this. Don't get any on my top. That stuff bleaches." 

He calls after me as I walk into the bathroom, "Then maybe I should take these off. They're the President's clothes. I don't want to ruin them." 

"I don't know if that's such a-" Danny comes sauntering in in his boxers with a goofy grin. I'm surprised. This is the first time I've ever seen Danny without a shirt on, and he's surprisingly built. I've never really been able to tell with those suits just how muscular he is, but he's obviously been finding some time to work out. 

Within a few seconds though, I'm no longer focused on his arms. 

When I walk back into the bathroom I'm wearing nothing but my boxer shorts. CJ's leaning over the sink, her hands and strap pulled away from her body, the thin material of her camisole stretched across her. Her lack of bra is obvious in this little outfit. If the lace trim were to move just an inch lower I would be able to see… 

"Hold on." I leave the bathroom and return wearing my pants. "You're right. It probably isn't a good idea for me to be standing here in my boxers." I think I was able to leave the bathroom before she noticed what was going on inside my shorts. 

But maybe not. CJ's wearing an embarrassed smile. "Just get over here and get this over with!" 

No arguing with that. I take the bottle of acetone and walk behind CJ to get closer to the sink. I dribble a small amount over her stuck hands. Her neck arches as she watches to make sure that I don't get any on her camisole. Her bare shoulders stretch out in front of me, our bodies so close that even after this long day, I can smell her lingering perfume- 

"Danny!" I've completely stopped paying attention and nearly half the bottle of acetone has flooded out over her strap. 

"Well, at least your top isn't stuck to your hands anymore." 

"Can you please just free my hands now?" she pleads. 

I give her a crooked smile. "I don't know CJ. I kind of like you with your hands stuck together." 

When he walks back in the bathroom zipping up his pants, I can't help but smile to myself. He thinks I missed the telltale bulge in his boxers. I jump back from the sink when Danny begins to pour the acetone overzealously down the sink. 

"I kind of like you with your hands stuck together." 

I break into a nervous smile and instinctively pull my arms to my chest attempting to cover myself. "Daaaanny? What are you talking about?" Suddenly serious, "I swear if you tickle me I'll have your ass." I realize it was the wrong choice of words as Danny breaks into a huge stupid grin. 

Danny begins walking towards me and I feel myself inching backwards. "Tickling, huh? I can't say that even crossed my mind, but now that you mention it…" 

"Danny. Danny! Don't! I swear, don't!" We're both laughing when he finally has me wedged between the wall and his body. 

"Claudia Jean, I can think of much better things to do with you in this condition than tickle you." 

Danny takes my arms and slips them over his head and around his neck. I'm still a little thrown from the quick shift of gears when Danny softly kisses my lips. He pulls away for a moment-I think to gauge my reaction-before he moves in again for a deeper, longer kiss. I part his lips with my tongue as he moves into my body. 

I can feel pressure of both his chest and the wall behind me and the contrast of the cold tile and his warm body. I figure that my erect nipples-fully present through my flimsy camisole-let Danny know that regardless of my past months of rational protesting, my body wants this. I want this. 

As CJ's breathing becomes deeper and her kisses hungrier, I can feel her trying to take control. She attempts to reverse our positions by rolling me against the wall, and I firmly place my hands on her hips pressing them back. 

"Daaany," she half pouts half moans. After a moment, "Get the glue off me now. I want to be able to use my hands." 

She suggestively runs her fingers through the curls on my neck. I grin at her. This is so like CJ. She's becoming antsy not being able to run the show. I just shake my head at her and watch as her face begins to express genuine annoyance. I have to laugh and run my lips along her collar bone. I feel the irritation melt from her body as I trace small circles in the space just behind her right ear with my tongue. 

"Danny," she gasps. 

I can't help but feel proud of myself as I think, "I just made CJ Cregg gasp my name!" As I pick her up and move her to the bedroom I run through the other million things I want to do to her to make her gasp, moan, and scream my name this evening. 

Danny and I have moved to the bedroom. He locked the door, and we're now standing next to the bed making out like a couple of crazed teen-agers. His hands creep up the back of my shirt. All of our pent up feelings and desires are coming out in full force, and just the feel of his fingers against my skin makes me wet. When I press my hips more tightly into his I can tell that he's just as ready as I am. 

"Danny, maybe we shouldn't…" As soon as I say it I don't know if I said it out of habit or if I mean it. 

He stops and gives me a look. "OK, now Claudia Jean, is this a no means no moment or a no means yes moment? Because if you really need me to stop, you know I -" 

I cut him off with a deep kiss that I can feel all the way down to my toes. Looking somewhat stunned, Danny says, "I'm going to take that as a yes unless you tell me otherwise." 

This time as I kiss him, my stuck hands fumblingly undo his belt. "Danny, just _please_ free my hands!" 

He grins. "You seem to be doing alright with them glued." He looks down where his pants are now around his ankles. 

"Danny, please!" 

He lays me on the bed, lifts my hands above my head, and looks down into my face. "CJ, do you trust me?" 

"Of course." I say it immediately, and it's true. I would trust him with everything. 

He smiles at my answer. His eyes are shining. "Then stop struggling and relax. The great CJ Cregg isn't in control for once. Enjoy it…Let _me_ enjoy it!" 

He holds our gaze for a moment, and I feel myself giving him the reigns. My body is stretched out and I try to relax. I quickly gasp though as I feel Danny's lips running their way around my belly button. His tongue slides in and out and around it. 

He begins to inch my camisole up, taking his time in exploring every inch of my skin. He finally moves it all the way up, exposing my breasts. He takes my nipple in his mouth while running light circles with his hand over the other one. I lift myself toward him so he takes more of me in his mouth. He sucks and nips at each hard nipple enough to make me squirm with desire under him. 

I can feel his erection against my hip when he rests the whole weight of his body on mine for a moment and kisses my bare collar bone, my out-stretched neck, and finally deeply on my mouth. 

My bonded hands grasp the headboard above me as Danny moves down to my waist. At first he merely traces his fingers along the waist band, dipping underneath now and again causing me to squirm in anticipation. His lips then replace his fingers as he painfully slowly slides my tiny shorts lower and lower on my hips until he has slid them all the way off of my long legs. 

I'm laying here, glued hands over my head, wearing only my tiny black lace panties, and he stops. He just stops and looks at me. Danny seems to be taking me in, studying me up and down, and looks at my face with a look I've never seen on anyone before. "You are so beautiful." 

It's all he says, but I feel overwhelmed. I feel like he reads my mind and quickly leans down to kiss me again, letting me slip my arms over his head and feel him there with me in that moment. 

"Now, where was I?" He grins, and I laugh as his head disappears below. 

He's made short work of my underwear, and all I can think is "Thank god I waxed!" I don't have much time to linger on that thought or any thought for that matter as a loud moan suddenly escapes my body. I think the moan takes the form of Danny's name when I suddenly feel Danny's fingers inside of me. 

With his thumb he makes slow circles around my clit. My knuckles must be white the way I'm gripping the headboard. Danny pushes his fingers forward inside of me and I see stars for a moment. I don't know what button he's pushed, but it's one that I didn't even know I had! 

He keeps speeding up bringing me to the edge and then slows. "Danny-" I half breath half groan, "Danny, pleeease." Instead of giving me release, he withdraws. Just as I begin to lift my head to see where he's gone, I feel his wet lips moving up my inner thigh. I throw my head back again and arch when I feel his tongue on my clit, beginning a rhythmic soft sucking. 

His fingers reenter me and find that spot inside of me again. "Deeper Danny…please…harder." He responds quickly to my gasps, pushing further into me. His other hand slides up my body and cups my breast. I tighten around him to feel his stroking more fully. He begins to suck harder on my clit. There's an electrical pulse that shoots through my whole body. "Danny! Da-Danny! Oh my… DAAAAANNY!" 

Claudia Jean Cregg just screamed my name. She just screamed my name! Every muscle in CJ's body immediately relaxes from its previously tensed state. I don't think she's even noticed that in the throws of her climax the glue holding her hands together gave way. 

I crawl up next to her now peaceful body. I would think she's fallen asleep if it weren't for the fact that her eyes open when I brush the hair out of her face. She smiles up at me. 

I wiggle down next to her and take her in my arms, and she cuddles into my chest. The feel of her skin against mine, of her chest next to my chest is so comfortable-it's perfect. I figure we don't have too much time left before it's noted by someone that we're missing, but it's been such a long time coming; I want to stay like this forever. 

There's a thud outside. Both of us sit up immediately, invigorated by the sudden panic-induced adrenaline rush. We look at the door, then one another and scramble to get dressed. 

Within seconds CJ is pulling a sweatshirt on over her camisole, and I'm moving towards the door. I figure this is a sign that it's time for me to leave. The scare has made us acutely aware of how bad it could be if we were caught. 

"Wait!" She puts her hand on my shoulder and spins me around before sliding her arms around my waist. "Thanks for getting my hands unstuck." 

I smile and kiss her full on the mouth. "No problem." 

She runs her fingers along my collar and gives me a coy look. "You'll have to let me make it up to you sometime." 

"So there will be a second date then?" I do nothing to cover the hope and excitement in my voice. 

"Ab-so-lutely." 

Danny moves to the door to leave. He opens it and then stops dead. There's an eruption of applause from the hallway. Oh. My. God. Danny is beat red as I move to his side to face the source of the commotion. 

As I appear in the doorway there is a renewed vigor to the applause. I consider attempting to hide behind Danny but think better of it. Instead, I take a deep breath and push into the hallway. 

"Alright, alright. Show's over." Toby, Donna and Josh have what look to be genuinely ecstatic smiles on their faces. Abby Bartlet is giving me a look of congratulations, and something tells me much of Danny's shade of crimson is being caused by the intrigued and jealous leers of the female assistants. I can't bring myself to look at the President and Leo who are standing on the far side of the crowd. I know I'm going to have to address this issue with Leo later, but that's tomorrow. I'll just lump it in with the Donna-Josh thing. 

"OK everybody! Time for bed. I need you fresh for tomorrow." The President finally quiets the rowdy congregation of the hall. "Now Claudia, have your good night with Mr. Concannon, so everyone can get to bed." 

"Yes, sir." I figure that it doesn't get much worse than having the President hear me screaming out in ecstasy, so I may as well have fun with this. 

I demurely walk back to the doorway where Danny still stands, wrap my arms around him, and kiss him so sensuously that I can feel everyone's eyes widen and every couple in the room getting ideas. 

The President rolls his eyes and smirks. "Alright, Claudia Jean. Thank you very much. Everyone to your rooms. Not you Danny. Why don't you walk me to the kitchen for a snack?" 

I feel badly for Danny and can only imagine what the President is going to say to him. I've always known that Jed Bartlet has thought of me as a daughter, and can only assume that it will be reminiscent of the talks that my father used to give my boyfriends in high school. Poor Danny! But there's nothing I can do for him now, so I follow orders and go back in my room, closing the door behind me. 

"We have salami, peach pie, and something that looks like potato salad. What's your pleasure, Danny?" 

"Peach pie would be fine Mr. President." 

"My thoughts exactly." The President takes the pie tin and two forks out of one of the drawers and sets them between the two of us on the kitchen island. He takes a mouthful before speaking again. 

"Now Danny, you know CJ has always been like one of my own." 

"Yes, Mr. President." 

"And because of that I feel I have the right to ask: what are your intentions?" 

"Excuse me Mr. President?" 

"Mr. Concannon, are your intentions honorable?" 

"Of course, sir!" 

"And am I going to have to worry about this causing a problem?" 

"No, sir. I don't believe you will." 

"Good." He takes another bite of pie. "Because you know Danny, I am Commander In Chief, and I swear, if you cause CJ to so much as a frown, you will feel the full implications of that. I've got guys who could break your neck with one finger, Danny. You got that?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"Good." He grins as he slaps me on the shoulder. "Now, go get some sleep." 


End file.
